1. Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for controlling stimulation movement on a stimulation device. Specifically, embodiments are related to changing a stimulation pattern on a stimulation device responsive to bio feedback data associated with a user.
Stimulation movement consist one and of more movement but not limited such as vibration, stroke, thrust, tighten and rotation.
2. Background
Conventional stimulation devices are available for both men and women, and can be used with or without a partner. These stimulation devices can be strictly manual devices or can include stimulation mechanisms. The stimulation mechanisms in conventional stimulation devices are manually controlled by a user, wherein the user may interact with buttons on the stimulation device to control the frequency and/or amplitude of the stimulation movement.
However, a user may become distracted while performing actions to change the frequency and/or strength of the stimulation movement of the stimulation device.
Accordingly, needs exists for more efficient and effective systems and methods to operate and automate a stimulation device.